The purpose if the project is to determine the relationship of maternal diabetes and other early developmental factors to later risk of metabolic disease. The risk of early onset obesity and type 2 diabetes is greatly increased in offspring exposed to maternal diabetes in utero. Insulin secretion was found to be lower in normal glucose tolerant offspring of people with early onset type 2 diabetes. This impairment may be worsened by exposure to a diabetic environment in utero. Continuing recruitment of young Pima Indians in the longitudinal study will help elucidate effects of maternal diabetes, birth weight, and early growth on risks of obesity and diabetes in adolescents and young adults.